Alandra Moira Barras
Biography Family Alandra is the only child of Henry and Elizabeth Barras born February 22nd 2978 in the city of Enaj. Both her parents are still alive, but due to her rough childhood she tries to avoid visiting home as much as possible. Her father, Henry is a geneticist for Sivtek, and her mother is a house wife. Henry was often wrapped up in work, and so away from home for long hours, but when he was home he would shower his daughter with gifts and affection. She is his pride and joy. Elizabeth never wanted a child but when she became pregnant Henry would no allow her to abort the child. Elizabeth came to resent both her husband and her child. Her solution? Drink herself into oblivion every chance she had. childhood Alandra's childhood was rough. With her father gone for long hours everyday, Alandra became the victim of her mothers wrath. From the time Henry would leave in the morning Elizabeth would drink as much as she could. In her state of drunkeness she would take every opportunity she had to make sure Alandra knew she didn't want her, often telling her bluntly how she was undeserving of love, a burden, unwanted, and even threatening her. Because of this Alandra learned quickly to avoid doing things that would catch her mothers attention. She would often hide in the library and look through her fathers books and once she was in school she immersed herself in her studies. One event that significantly changed her life happened on her eighth birthday her mother let the alcohol and her resentment get the better of her. In a rage she made a scene shouting and yelling at both her husband and her daughter about how Alandra didn't deserve anything and her husband loved their daughter more. The last thing Alandra can remember of the incident is her mother's hands around her throat and the terrifying feeling of not being able to breath. Elizabeth was committed to a psychiatric hospital the same day. After that a governess was brought in to help raise her. Molly stayed until Alandra was 14 and able to stay by herself. Molly encouraged Alandra in her studies, and would often find her books to read. It was because of Molly that Alandra became interested in medicine. She saw how when she would get hurt, Molly would 'fix' her cuts, and when she was sick, Molly would give her medicine and help her get well. She told Molly one day that she wanted to do the same for other people. After that Molly would get her books that related to medicine and how to become a physician. As Alandra had learned from her mother that people were untrustworthy and unpredictable, so she learned from Molly that people could also be kind and loving. Elizabeth returned home when Alandra was ten. Henry asked Molly to stay on to watch over Alandra. During the time Molly was there Elizabeth and Alandra avoided each other as much as possible. Once Molly left Alandra avoided her mother by immersing herself in her studies. She knew once she was old enough Henry would send her to a private school, and she wanted to be able to go to the best. She used school and her grades as an excuse to protect herself from the woman who hated her. education Alandra has a special affection for children and because of this began her college career to be a pediatrician. By the time she graduated she had developed a desire to help people in general and sought membership into the Royal College of Physicians and Surgeons (RCPS). Using her well developed study skills she took the test and became one of the few to pass the test on her first try, if only by a few points. This earned her the title of Member of the Sivadian College qua Surgeon (MSCS). current events Alandra decided to go on a vacation before settling into her new career. Somewhere along the way she got left behind by the cruiseship. She was rescued by Ruin and the other crew of the IND Saviour's Haste. She has spent several months now as a doctor on board. Along with Leodhais, Rathenhope, Volouscheur, and Voliast she has had adventures that have taken her to Demaria and Ungstir, to studying sentient seaweed on G'ahnlo. In April 3007 she married Jantine Osligoth and together they are running the Teamhair a cargo ship which they are renting from Amathyst operations. Some time after that she and Jantine joined the crew of the IND Star of Mercy as one of the doctors on board. She found herself serving under Gennadiy Andriovich. More recently she's found herself in posession of the Star of Mercy and in the position of ships captain. Currently Alandra and her crew have found themselves on Castor for the last month helping out with the rebuilding effort there. Badges Jantine 21:36, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Barras Alandra Moira Barras Alandra Moira Barras Alandra Moira category:Pages with Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People Category: Volouscheur Web